neonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cagney
Jim Cagney Reynolds is the secondary antagonist from The Gacha Lifers. Appearance Cagney appeared to have a caucasian skin tone,he has orange eyes,medium-styled brown hair,he wears a purple sweater,turquoise pants,tanned socks and a pair of black sneakers,he has a yellow star-shaped glasses stick on his hair and a scar on his face. Backstory Cagney was born in Gacha City on March,12th,2000,Cagney had suffered bullying in his childhood despite being so short like Lowell. At the age of 8,he went to the Zoo with his parents,Cagney took a look to see the raccoons,but indirectly,one of the raccoons scratched his face,it scratched on his right eye. He loses his parents before turning 11,they both died of complications of stomach cancer. He meets Takezo at the age of 12,while later becoming friends with each other as they both lost parents at young age,until they soon founds Takezo's Lair. He was about to date Tessa in 2015,but she rejected him. He,alongside with Takezo started bullying Lowell when they both were 16(Cagney) and 19(Takezo) in 2016,they also started kidnapping Park,Lowell's Relative Girlfriend,to clone her as a robot and them,kill her. They successfully cloned,but they failed at killing her. After their failure on attempting to kill her,Cagney and Takezo found something different on the cloned robotic version of Park,this is where they later give existance to Wildy,a reversed,evillish and rebellious robotic version of Park. He and Takezo later lose Wildy in 2017,after she felt in the lava(that was opened in the streets) along with Tessa,causing her to explode off-screen in the lava. In January,24th,2018,they planned to kidnap Park again to clone as a robot again to revive Wildy,for that,they built a new clone machine. In January,25th,2018,while Takezo was robbing the bank to get some money to improve his lair,Cagney was configurating everything to clone Park,but this was interrupted by Lowell,Omega,Klavy,Bridon,Heather,Breanna,Lasse,Aiko and Garth. While during the battle,Cagney threw a shot a bunch of sleeping darts,two of then were thrown on Lasse and Aiko. He also mind-controlled Bridon,but Bridon was later being hit by Klavy with a baseball bat,causing him to be unconscious. Heather and Breanna were both kidnapped by robots,until they were free after defeating Cagney and Takezo. The first part of the battle ended up by Garth sacrificing himself and throwing a blade in the clone machine,causing the clone machine to explode and even affect him with the explosion causing him to die off-screen. Trivia * His prototype full name was Cagney Tranner. * He also resembles Tranner,but Tranner has a skull on her sweater and Cagney doesn't,the color of their pants and hair are both different,just like their genders. * He actually got his star-shaped glasses when he was 5. * He is one of the very last villains to be defeated,while the last villain being Takezo. * He seems to possibly have Bissexual tendencies. * He is one of the two founders of Takezo's Lair,the other being Takezo. * He is capable to configurate anything like robots. * His middle name is a reference to Cagney Carnation from Cuphead. Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Villains